It's a great day to be a Talon Test Subject
by graniteelemental
Summary: Moira searches for something to occupy her mind, and Widowmaker helps.
1. Welcome to the Lab

It was a terrible day to be a Talon operative.

Moira had received orders from Talon high command that sent her to an old Blackwatch facility nestled in the Rocky Mountains. Left derelict and forgotten by the remaining active Overwatch agents, it had been shut down many years, even before Overwatch disbanded. Too remote, too expensive, too much antiquated tech; the reasons for it's closure were numerous, but it was the lattermost that irritated Moira so. She was being placed on duty in the tiny site indefinitely, and so to be trapped for an unknown amount of time without the means to conduct any meaningful research-it was like her own personal hell.

Equally frustrating was the situation of her company. She had been paired to go with Lacroix, who while not the least likeable operative-god forbid she have to work with Sombra-was not by any means skilled at holding an idle conversation. All brusque, all business. Normally this would be just to Moira's liking but without anything else to occupy her time, it seemed another nail in the coffin on what was certainly going to be a terrible trip.

As the dropship neared their destination, Moira leaned against the window and looked out at her temporary home. From all outside perspective, it was just another grey mountain, probably with some silly name like Peak of Adventure or some similar nonsense. Moira cared not. As her ride stopped and a drop cord thrown out, Moira noted the abundant lack of nearby settlements or structures. There was nothing outside to occupy her time and her mind. She could only hope there was something inside the facility, or this would be a very long trip. Descending the cord and finding the singular doorway to the Blackwatch site, disguised as another boulder laid in the mountainside, Moira took her first steps into the facility. Widowmaker followed a pace behind. Determined to make the most of her time here, Moira beelined to the Research and Testing division down the main hallway. To her monumental disappointment, the "division" was nothing more than a glorified two-room setup, with one room full of old nanospec gear and cupboards and the other a tiled white cell only accessible through a heavy pneumatic door. Yet another nail, Moira thought.

Widowmaker has gone up ahead towards what was supposed to be a central command room. Moira decided to use her solitary moment to rifle through the assortment of drawers and cupboards for something interesting. A cupboard? Nothing. A drawer? Nothing. Another drawer? nothing. Yet another cupboard? Nothing. A drawer? Nothi-just before Moira closed the drawer, she spotted a tube at the far end of the drawer, just out of the dim light of the dusty overhead. Pulling it out and looking at it, she could see it was a vial with a deep fuchsia colored liquid in it-wait, no, it was actually a very thick gas. Simultaneously intrigued and relieved, Moira dusted off the cap to find what appeared to be a serial number inset into the metal at the cap.

Deciding to investigate further on her new distraction, Moira left the dismal research division and headed back down the main hall to the command center. Hopefully there she would find a database to reference the number, and could find some notes on what the vial was. Walking into the command room, Moira found it just as disappointing as the research division; a tiny room barely the size of two dropship passenger bays. Widowmaker was inside already toying with her heavy venom mine deployer. The heavy venom mine was a much sturdier (and much more expensive) venom mine model that could lie intact in a position for weeks, and could deploy multiple charges of venom gas from a single venom cell. Perfect for holding down the fort in a miserable hole in the mountains, Moira thought. Not for the first time, she envied the assassin's steadfast indifference to her work environment. Passing by her for the time being, Moira turned to the database, booting up the rusted mainframe, and entered the serial number on her mystery vial.

What followed were a series of disclosure forms and video logs from the old Blackwatch team stationed there. It seemed that the vial was part of a gene modifying program, designed to reach new heights beyond the old Super Soldier serum used on Overwatch Founders Reyes and Morrison. This was an enticing prospect to Moira; she was always open to perfecting her genesplicing craft, and even without test subjects, she certainly wasn't afraid to experiment on herself. The next dossier described it as the pinnacle of enhancement technology; able to respond in a specific and replicable fashion to electrostatic stimulus, it was capable of modifying muscle, tissue, and organs through the use of an applied static projector. Apparently one of these devices was installed in the side wall of the tiled test room Moira had seen earlier, and was controlled through the same interface screen that controlled the door. This probably meant she would require Lacroix to be at the panel, but nevertheless, if this gene controller was as powerful as the database claimed, it would surely have a range of applications worth researching. Just then a video log started playing. A scientist in a white hazmat suit came on and described the application method. It seemed that the gas could be absorbed straight into the skin to start modifying areas in the topical range, but deeper physiological changes would require the ingestion and inhalation of a sizable portion of the gas over a period of time. And most interesting was a footnote added at the end of of the video.

"This prototype is heavily affected by the nerve patterns extended through the brains response to trauma; to have any reaction at all, the subject must feel intense terror or the gas may be rendered inert." A small smile crept over Moira's face as she realized what had happened to the facility. The gas, while extremely potent at genetic change, required a subject to be truly terrified; not something that can be found in many _willing_ test subjects. Undoubtedly the Blackwatch team here must have been up in arms and shut down their research over their tizzy, thought Moira. But what was a moral quandry to them would prove an excellent diversion of attention for Moira.

It was at that moment that Moira realized two things. 1.) that her deep passion for science meant that she could almost certainly _not_ feel the terror require to activate the compound, meaning that she was back to square one without a way to use the gas, and 2.) that the proximity alarm had just gone off. Someone was here.

It was a terrible, _terrible_ day to be a Talon operative.

* * *

Dashing to the cameras, Widowmaker and Moira looked at the feed. One by one the outer cameras were cutting from their serene outdoor subjects and turning to black. Someone was taking down each camera, one by one. Someone fast enough to do so without being seen in the video feed. It could only be-

"Miss Oxton." Moira said tersely. Widowmaker nodded, pulling her heavy venom mine back onto her deployer. She reached for her gun until Moira hissed at her.

"We don't know how stable this facility is, and your rounds my dear, are rather _penetrative."_ Moira said through clenched teeth. Considering how a wayward explosion had done in the original Overwatch headquarters, it seemed prudent to assume similar explosive materials could be lying about. Widowmaker seemed nonplussed at being unable to use her gun in such a ramshackle environment. "Fine." she said, arming the heavy venom mine. A good melee strike, a well-placed mine, and gun or no gun, the assassin would have her mark. Just then an explosion shook the facility. It seemed the enterprising Overwatch agent had used her pulse bomb to break down the front door. Unfortunately, in a facility this small, there wasn't much of a walk from the front door to the command center, and at someone Tracer's speed, well, it wouldn't be inaccurate to say she arrived in a second. With a blue flash of light, Tracer entered the room guns blazing. In the split second Moira had to react, she judged that Tracer had seemingly come alone. That being the case, Moira and Widowmaker probably had the means to take her down-provided the agent didn't just run away. Hoping that Widowmaker would understand her plan, Moira faded, become both invisible and intangible, and with great speed sped past Tracer as she came through the doorway. Once just outside the door, Moira cast a bio-orb in the doorframe, causing it to bound back and forth extremely rapidly in the small frame. Not much of a barrier, but for someone as lightly armored as Tracer, it would probably do the trick.

On Widowmaker's end, things were going a little rougher. Moira's fade had been timed perfectly enough that Tracer hadn't seen her, and had instead only seen Widowmaker. Perhaps embolded by the idea of a one-on-one duel with her nemesis, Tracer failed to notice Moira setting up a containing trap behind her. Instead she brought up both pistols and turned them on Widowmaker.

"Time's up!" she said, in a bizarre twist, considering she had used her ult just seconds before. Appropriate voice line or not, Widowmaker was hard-pressed to defend herself at such a close range. Thinking quickly, she raised her mine deployer up as a shield to block the shots aimed at her head. The heavy mine she had loaded, while not nearly as effective as a projectile barrier field, was able to take a few shots without falling apart. Widowmaker rolled behind the desk, stealing only a moment to catch her breath. Noticing blood on her arm, she thought at first she had been shot, before realizing it was actually a glass cut, from the broken venom charge she had loaded into the deployer. Evidently upgrading the strength of the mine did not make the actual venom tube at the center stronger. Knowing that Tracer could easily fire into the desk to take her down once and for all, Widowmaker opted to move one more time in the time intense battle. Leaping out from under the desk and kicking off of the edge, Widowmaker fired her grappling hook opposite her trajectory. The bolt whistled right past Tracer's head, who was rather bewildered, as she didn't think Widowmaker was armed. That didn't stop Tracer from smirking though.

"Missed me!" she said, feeling playful as the Talon agent seemed massively off her game. That feeling faded as Widowmaker smiled in turn. Instead of stopping to make a clever one liner, Widowmaker, in one fluid motion, caught in her open venom mine the tube that her hook had been reeling in over Tracer's shoulder, and fired the mine itself at Tracer. The heavy mine caught her right in the center of her chest, and so great was its weight that it pulled the agent over, flinging her against a wall. Just the the mine itself went off, deploying a viscous gas over Tracer's lips and nose, causing her to cough and close her eyes. Not one to go down so easy, Tracer rewound to where she had been just three seconds before. Unfortunately for her that was the doorway where Moira had laid her biotic trap. The damage to her suit cause her to try and blink backwards in panic, and as she did so, she came out of the blue flash in a massive trip. Her blink had been pulled entirely off balance by the mine still attached to her chest! It seemed that the heavy mine had a strong enough grip on her Chrono-Accelerator to follow her through her recall! It was just then that the motion sensor on the mine triggered a second time, and for the second time in moments, Tracer was enveloped in a thick cloud. Dazed, disoriented, and blinded, Tracer had no way to fight back as Moira brought her gauntlets down on her head, on final time, knocking her unconscious.

With the agent subdued, Moira turned to Widowmaker.

"Day one, a rogue agent comes after us. What an ominous portent." Moira said, exhilarated from the lighting-fast fight. She stood up, surveying the bullet holes in the wall and the large dent in the desk she herself had sat at not five minute prior. Her first day certainly hadn't been boring. Overwatch agents coming after her? She was no thrillseeker, but Moira wasn't feeling too picky about her entertainment at the time. And that wasn't even the only thing that had Moira excited. The other thing that had her blood pumping was the steel spider clinging between Tracer's breasts. Because the venom that the mine had just deployed two doses of, was actually Moira's mystery vial.

She had just found herself a test subject.


	2. Preliminary Tests

Tracer came to abruptly.

Her head ached from where she had slammed it against the wall, and she found herself struggling a little to breathe, like she was permanently winded. No doubt courtesy of Widowmaker's venom mine. As her eyes adjusted to the dark room she was in, she could see she was trapped in a tiled room with what looked like one heavyset door in it. Her body still very numb, she didn't try to move from her sitting position, which without moving her head, she was guessing she was propped up against the back wall. Lucky for her she could still feel her Chrono-Accelerator strapped to her jumpsuit. It felt strange somehow-it normally felt like a part of her, like a warm protective blanket. She felt restricted somehow-perhaps it had been tightened around her as a psuedo-straightjacket? She could tell more as soon as she could move around and look at what Widowmaker and Moira had done to her.

Waiting patiently in the dark wasn't exactly easy though. Before she knew it, Lena was drifting back to sleep.

When Tracer came to for the second time, she found she could move again with ease. Immediately she looked down to her Chrono-Accelerator to see what the matter with it was. Doing so caused her to gasp.

Instead of her trusty time-locking device, sitting on her naked chest was a different device-it looked like one of Widowmaker's venom mines, but thicker and... more menacing-looking. Its six legs had adhered to the skin of her chest; one leg on each side of the base of her neck, one on each side of the base of her navel... and to her horror, one leg was attached firmly to each of her nipples. Between the cool air and the constant pressure, each one was quite hard, and the sensitivity was mildly distracting.

Nothing would quite prepare her for what she found next. Lena found looking down that she _did_ still have her Chrono-Accelerator; it was just strapped extremely tightly over her crotch, which she could tell had a large hole in it which the Accelerator sat over. She had been methodically stripped and exposed while she out, and this embarrassing assemblage was the result. Tracer began to panic. Unfortunately this is quite what Moira was hoping she would do, watching from the surveillance screen the next room over. Tracer, genuinely frightened by what had been done to her, jumped backward reflexively. Unfotunatley this set off the motion sensor in the heavy venom mine, and for the third time in the day, Tracer was enveloped in a thick purple haze. This time it merely made her cough and numb again; she was able to at least retain consciousness. Just then Moira decided to hit the lights.

Moira was extremely excited by the direction her project was taking. Widowmaker had been more than willing to arrange the agent in a matter that would greatly frighten her; exacting sexual control over Tracer was one of the few things left Widowmaker seemed to enjoy. Letting the agent work herself into a frenzy with her inhumane conditions, Moira waited until the third dose of the elixer before hitting the lights in the containment cell.

"Lena Oxton. So glad you could join us today. I must say, I am really quite thankful for your decision to contribute yourself to my research." Moira said, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

"Wh-what is it that you want from me?" Tracer cried, fighting back tears. Her entire surroundings, stripped, captured, and much to far from home without anyone knowing where to come find her; Tracer felt despair grip her.

"You. Contributing. To my research." Moira replied in a matter of fact tone. Normally she would get right down to it regardless of any yammering questions, but since making the agent deeply afraid was quite necessary, she decided to apply the same precision to her fear tactics. "You see, Miss Oxton, we found that hidden in this facility is an extremely powerful gene modification compound. Much more powerful than the one that gave me my own abilities. That is what is contained within that gas you have breathed in multiple times today. I am going to use whatever I can and want of your body to test the compound, starting now." With that Moira closed off the coms. As they said, the truth is scarier than fiction; she felt telling Tracer what to expect and the inevitability of what was to come was the best way to frighten her.

In the room over, Tracer's eyes widened. Her body, used for experiments? With such an ominous promise and her stripped attire, she had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen next. All of a sudden, she felt a tiny pinprick of pain in her mouth under her tongue. It was like a needle from a shot. It got hotter and hotter until she felt like her entire mouth was near scalding, as if her teeth were white-hot rocks pulled fresh from a furnace. The heat was certainly in her head, but that didn't stop Tracer from sweating bullets. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest; no mission she had ever done could prepare her for this.

All of a sudden, the pain stopped.

"I'm afraid that took a little longer than I expected it would. My condolences for the unpleasant intermittent period." Moira's voice rang out over the intercom. "There's a cup of water in the corner to your right. You should drink it, a dehydrated test subject is of limited use to me."

Sure enough, hidden in the corner was a white cup the same color as the tile of the room. Tracer eyed it warily, careful not to trip the sensor on the mine on her chest. The contents were certainly a clear odorless substance that _could_ be water, but so much had happened she didn't want to risk tasting it. She leaned away from it, not interested. Not that she could get to it without moving enough to set off another burst of the purple gas from the mine, anyway.

Time passed, without any further commands from Moira in the room over. The legs of the mine set on her nipples were really starting to get uncomfortable. Tracer was dying to pluck them off but knew she couldn't without causing a commotion. It didn't help that her Chono-accelerator was not by any means designed to fit between her legs; she had to splay both legs apart so that the device didn't dig into her thighs.

In the room across Moira was postulating on a new approach. It seemed that her attempt to give Tracer an intense thirst had failed; the agent seemed perfectly content remaining still. Unfortunately for the scientist, the rest of the experiment relied heavily on the agent triggering the mine and drinking in the water as it intermingled with the gas. Moira knew she had to change up her game, and fast. If Oxton got too used to her current situation, she would cease to be afraid, cutting off Moira's ability to test on her.

But how to get her to drink? The gas clearly was capable of stimulating feelings, as Tracer had been able to feel the phantom heat Moira had programmed to occur while making other changes to her mouth. It seemed as though the gas could only affect the local area of the body that had been exposed; to get Tracer to feel cravings, Moira would need to get the gas to her brain. Until she did that, it seemed she would be confined to modifying the agent's mouth, throat, and lungs.

Moira began to get worried. She only had the one vial, and getting the gas to Tracer's entire body seemed like it would take an immense amount, if she were to modify small air ducts all throughout the agents body bit by bit. Moira supposed she could turn the gas into liquid form and could have Tracer drink it, but that too could leave her without any more to work with. If only there was a way to generate more of the substance...

Deciding that her time was up, Moira gestured to Widowmaker to come closer.

"Detonate the mine manually. We need her to go back to sleep while I change the experiment." Moira commanded to the sniper. Moira then looked thoughtfully at her fellow Talon member. She then said, "Would you mind being a bit more, say, hands on with our little friend in there for this next test?"

Widowmaker smiled. "It would be my pleasure." She said.


End file.
